Cokelat
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: Kokone adalah seorang chocolatier pemula. Setiap hari Valentine selalu membuatkan cokelat pesanan. Uniknya, ia tidak pernah memberikan cokelat pada siapa pun. Tapi hari Valentine di SMA tahun ketiga ini berbeda. Seseorang ada yang ingin ia beri cokelat.
1. Bitter start

Author : Two-shot! Cerita romance dan OTP utama author. Tapi mungkin nggak terlalu menyerempet ke romance sih

 **Disclaimer : Lisensi utama milik Yamaha, Kokone milik Internet co. Dan Kiyoteru beserta karakter Akito (bukan Vocaloid) milik AHSoftware**

 **Warning : Tidak ada**

* * *

Valentine, hari kasih dan biasanya akan banyak cokelat bertebaran dari kaum hawa untuk para adam yang dilain pihak merasakan canggung hingga berharap banyak. Jika kau terkenal, mungkin perasaan terganggu sudah cukup menjelaskan akan berapa banyak cokelat yang akan diterima.

Bicara tentang cokelat juga ada dua hal yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mendapatkan benda keras namun lembut dan akan meleleh di mulut. Pertama, membeli dari toko yang di buat oleh para _chocolatier_ atau perusahaan cokelat terkemuka. Kedua adalah membuat sendiri dengan resiko terbesar adalah kegagalan dan hanya membuang uangmu tanpa hasil yang memuaskan.

Lalu _chocolatier_ juga akan sangat sibuk hari ini. Di Jepang, menjadi _chocolatier_ butuh pendidikan khusus. Tapi terkecuali seorang perempuan masih muda, ia menjadikan _chocolatier_ sebagai pekerjaan sampingan karena sang almarhum ayah mengajarinya.

Sekarang di mana si gadis? Ia bersekolah di SMA di Tokyo. Lebih tepatnya ia berada di salah satu kelas yang riuh, di tempat duduk seorang siswa dengan rambut cokelat panjang sedang menulis di buku catatan kecil. Di tempat duduknya sudah berkerumun banyak remaja perempuan untuk bergantian memberikan pesanan mereka.

"Kokone! Bisakah membuatkanku cokelat _matcha_? Aku ingin memberikannya pada orang yang kusuka."

"Y-ya, tapi sebentar ya... soalnya banyak yang meminta dan ukhh, maaf semuanya. Sayangnya pesanan sudah penuh karena aku cuma mampu membuat sebanyak 10 pesanan. Apalagi harus membeli cokelat dan beberapa bahan lainnya. Aku minta maaf" Gadis berambut cokelat dengan nama melakukan gestur mohon maaf dengan kedua tangan.

"Yaahh... sayang sekali, tapi ya sudah. Mungkin aku akan membuat sendiri." Salah satu siswi angkat bicara dan meninggalkan meja Kokone.

Satu persatu mereka meninggalkan meja si _chocolatier_ muda sampai hanya tersisa dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harus membeli langsung hari ini, karena kalau besok aku takut sulit mencari bahannya..."

Memang masih tersisa tiga hari lagi sebelum Valentine tiba.

Sepulang sekolah sore hari, ia kembali memerika catatan pesanan cokelat. Kedua kaki berjalan di sepanjang trotoar lalu berhenti di tempat pemberhentian bis. Di dalam bis, ia mencoba menghitung jumlah cokelat yang dibutuhkan disertai beberapa bahan tambahan. Sayangnya ia tidak sadar kalau ada orang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari kursi belakang.

Sudah beberapa perhentian di lewati, sekarang adalah tempat terakhir bis berhenti. Kokone turun karena lokasi toko cokelat tak jauh dari halte bis. Mendongak ke atas, ia menyadari matahari mulai condong ke barat dan memutuskan berjalan lebih cepat.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit, sebuah toko besar dengan kaca transparan terlihat. Dari luar kita bisa melihat berbagai jenis cokelat dengan harga bervariasi pula.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat belum memeriksa uang yang dibutuhkan. Semoag uangku cukup membeli semua bahan." Kokone bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Cepat-cepat ia mengeluarkan dompet kecil dari tas sekolah.

Belum juga ia membuka dompet, seseorang yang telah memperhatikan dari dalam bis dan mengikutinya sampai depan dengan cepat menyambar. Ternyata si penguntit adalah pencopet, melihat benda paling berharga dimiliki Kokone dirampas, dengan cepat ia mengejar.

"Tolong! Dia merampok dompetku!" Kokone mencoba meminta tolong, namun tidak ada yang peduli.

Kokone masih tidak mau menyerah, walaupun nafasnya mulai semakin pendek karena lelah. Tapi mengingat semua pesanan membuatnya makin bersemangat untuk mengejar.

Ia tidak sadar kalau hidung kanannya mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Se-seseorang! Tolong!" Kokone merasa badannya mulai lemah dan pandangannya menjadi gelap.

...

Kokone mulai menggerakkan badan, kelopak mata yang tertutup mulai terbuka perlahan. Tangan kanannya reflex menutupi wajah karena cahaya menyilaukan.

Setelah dirasa cukup mengumpulkan tenaga untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia bangun hingga dalam posisi duduk di tempat tidur. Bercat warna krim, minimalis dengan hanya disertai sebuah jam dinding. Matanya melihat ke semua bagian ruangan dan perasaan asing atau bukan pada tempatnya langsung timbul. Ia sedikit panik dan khawatir kalau dirinya diculik.

Tapi ia mencoba tenang dan menarik nafas panjang. Ia pandangi dirinya sendiri, pakaiannya masih seragam sekolah namun terdapat sedikit noda darah pada bagian atas. Wajahnya sedih, ia baru ingat kalau punya ketahan tubuh lemah dan kalau terlalu lelah bisa mimisan sampai pingsan.

Jika dia memang pingsan, mungkinkah orang yang memiliki kamar ini menolongnya? Daripada dirinya merasa penasaran, Kokone memilih untuk keluar kamar.

Kokone yang memiliki pikiran awal bahwa tempat di mana ia berpijak sekarang adalah rumah semakin lama menyadari bahwa ini adalah apartemen. Sederhana, tapi cukup untuk satu orang penghuni.

Ia membuka pintu kamar dan berharap tidak menimbulkan suara, tapi suara yang dibuat dari engsel pintu cukup jelas membuat dirinya khawatir.

"Ah, sudah bangun?" pertanyaan dari seseorang yang ia yakini seorang laki-laki mengagetkan. Kokone mencari sumber suara dan mendapati kalau si laki-laki berada di dapur apartemen.

"Ma-maaf, i-ini apartemen milik anda ya? Aku... bagaimana bisa berada di sini?" Kokone berjalan keluar kamar dan mendekati si laki-laki.

"Iya, maaf sudah membawamu ke sini. Tadi malam, kau terbaring di trotoar dengan mimisan di hidung. Bahkan saat kucek suhu badanmu, sangat tinggi."

Kokone baru ingat kalau daya tahan tubuhnya sedikit payah. Terlalu kelelahan atau dipaksa lari bisa-bisa pingsan.

"Te-terima kasih, anda sampai menggotong tubuhku." muka Kokone memerah karena malu.

Laki-laki tersebut sekarang memperhatikan Kokone, matanya yang tajam terlihat tidak bersahabat pada awalnya tapi melihat dari gaya bicara sepertinya orang baik-baik. Rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur.

"Tidak apa-apa, menolong sesama itu baik, apalagi keadaanmu parah lho! Oh, ya... dan aku mendapatkan dompet berwarna putih dari seseorang di tengah jalan. Apa ini milikmu?" laki-laki itu sekarang mengangkat dompet putih yang ia letakkan di dekatnya yang sedang sibuk memotong bahan-bahan masakan.

"Te-terima kasih banyak. Dan... bagaimana mendapatkannya?"

Laki-laki tadi tidak menjawab, hanya senyuman tipis diperlihatkan.

"Yang penting sudah kembali, ya kan?"

"A-ah iya. Umm... aku harus kembali ke rumah, kalau boleh tahu sekarang jam berapa?"

"11 siang, tidurmu nyenyak sekali."

Mendengar penjelasan jam dari laki-laki yang baru dikenal membuat Kokone merasa mendengar suara halilintar.

"Hari ini hari Minggu kok, sekolah di Hachigata-Jou Gakuen ya?"

"Eh? Anda mengetahui sekolahku?"

"Aku alumni sekolah tersebut."

Kokone hanya menatap bingung si laki-laki.

Karena Kokone merasa tidak enak terlalu lama di apartemen orang. Ia akhirnya mengutarakan keinginannya untuk pulang.

Beberapa menit kemudian yang ia ketahui dirinya berada di mobil bersama laki-laki tak dikenal. Semoga saja kejadian ini tidak membawa dampak buruk. Ia sebenarnya sudah ingin kembali ke rumah sendirian tanpa harus diantar tapi laki-laki tersebut memaksa. Memang perampok tadi malam membuatnya sampai kehilangan kesadaran, tapi tetap saja satu mobil dengan laki-laki tak dikenal hanya menimbulkan rasa tak nyaman.

"Yak, sekarang kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu"

Kokone kembali sadar akan keadaan sekitar setelah berpikir mengapa laki-laki ini sangat baik. Oh, memang ia telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia sempat berpikir kalau si laki-laki akan membawanya ke suatu tempat tak dikenal.

"Te-terima kasih, tuan" Kokone keluar dari mobil.

Laki-laki tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepala, "tidak masalah dan namaku Kiyoteru Hiyama, jangan panggil tuan"

"Namaku Kokone Mitsugi, terima kasih Hiyama-san"

Kiyoteru tak menjawab, ia hanya menganggukan kepala sekali dan mengemudikan kembali mobilnya. Menjauhi Kokone yang sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Ia membalikkan badan dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ibu! Aku pulang, maaf!"

Sang ibu ke ruang depan, melihat sang anak sudah membungkuk meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya. Tapi ibu Kokone yang sudah khawatir tidak marah, ia hanya memeluk erat sang anak.

"Kokone, aku takut kau diculik. Aku tahu besok perayaan hari Valentine tapi kalau mengutamakan cokelat daripada dirimu sampai... sampai menghilang seharian ibu bisa-bisa tidak mengizinkanmu lagi"

"Maaf ibu." Ibu dan anak hanya bisa terdiam, membagi kehangatan dalam pelukan.

...

Pagi-pagi Kokone sudah sampai di sekolah. Ia beruntung masih bisa membeli dan membuat cokelat walaupun sehari sebelum Valentine. Tas yang ia gendong memang lebih berat daripada hari biasa, tapi membayangkan beberapa wajah bahagia siswa membuat senyuman terkembang di wajah. Terutama, uang yang terkumpul juga tidaklah sedikit.

Melihat dari jendela kelas, gadis-gadis sudah menunggu di mejanya.

"Mereka memang benar-benar tidak ingin terlihat oleh laki-laki yang disukainya kalau cokelatnya bukan buatan mereka." Gumam Kokone tidak pada siapa pun

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit, cokelat telah diambil oleh para pemesan dan uang sudah mempertebal dompet warna putih yang ada di tangan.

Sekitar setengah jam, kelas akhirnya terisi penuh dan karena hari ini adalah Valentine, sekolah dengan sengaja membebaskan siswa dari belajar-mengajar. Terlihat juga banyak orang berlalu-lalang di koridor, entah itu orang yang sedang mencoba memberi hadiah cokelat atau memang sedang ingin jalan-jalan. Kokone keluar, ia merasa tenggorokannya butuh minum.

Kokone berakhir keluar gedung sekolah. Seperti di koridor, banyak gadis sedang memberi cokelat pada orang yang disukai atau memang mengobrol perihal hari Valentine. Kokone duduk di bawah pohon rindang dan di tangan kanan memegang sebotol minuman susu dingin rasa cokelat.

Seseorang mendekatinya, ternyata teman terdekatnya yaitu Gumi. Gumi adalah perempuan berambut hijau pendek dan cukup terkenal karena seorang penyanyi juga. Jadi setiap Valentine ia pasti mendapatkan cokelat terutama dari penggemar.

"Yo Kokone-chan! Sendirian lagi? Tidak memberi cokelat pada siapa pun?"

Kokone sedikit tersenak dan membuatnya tersedak susu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Gumi!? Ah, kenapa suka sekali bertanya hal yang sama sejak SMP sih?"

"Duh, kenapa dijawab dengan ketus? Aku kan bertanya baik-baik"

"Kau sendiri tidak..."

"Aku sibuk menerima cokelat dari banyak orang. Bagaimana bisa aku sibuk memikirkan memberi cokelat hari ini? Ada juga yang wajib dipikirkan adalah hadiah buat nanti White Day." Gumi meletakkan beberapa tumpukan cokelat yang dipegang, ia duduk di samping Kokone.

Kokone hanya terdiam, ia lebih sibuk menghabiskan susu cokelat di tangan.

"Mau cokelatnya?"

"Hei ini pemberian orang, tidak baik diberikan lagi!"

"Aku cuma bercanda."

Mereka berdua terdiam, memperhatikan orang-orang.

"Aku... aku tidak punya seseorang yang ingin kuberikan. Ditambah aku seorang _chocolatier_ tentu sudah tahu kalau cokelatku tidak spesial lagi" Kokone bicara pelan, tangannya memeluk kedua kaki. Mukanya dengan dibenamkan di kaki yang dipeluk.

"Tentang kau seorang _chocolatier_... itu cuma perasaanmu karena aku yakin, walau pun orang memberi cokelat yang tidak terlalu mahal sekali pun jika memang suka pasti berbeda karena ada perasaan mereka. Terus tentang tidak ada orang yang ingin kau berikan sih... artinya kau memang menyedihkan"

"Kau sendiri juga begitu"

"Aku pernah memberi dulu"

"Ya dan ternyata dia seorang _playboy_ hahaha"

"Diam, itu ingatan suram tahu!"

Keheningan kembali terjadi.

"Yah, selamat hari Valentine ya Kokone dan selamat ulang tahun juga! Aku harus kembali karena kuyakin bakalan lebih banyak yang memberi. Oh, ini hadiah untukmu!"

Gumi memberikan sebuah kotak kecil, dibuka oleh Kokone ternyata jam tangan dengan desain minimalis bertali kulit sapi warna cokelat muda.

"Ya, terima kasih atas hadiahnya dan sudah mau menemaniku, Gumi."

Gumi mengangguk, ia berdiri membawa tumpukan cokelat dan melambaikan tangan ke Kokone. Sang sahabat membalas lambaian tangan tersebut.

"Seseorang yang bisa kuberikan cokelat ya..."

Sepulang sekolah ia memilih pergi ke toko cokelat yang menurutnya paling terbaik di kota tempat tinggal.

" _Tidak semuanya yang diberikan cokelat itu artinya orang disukai, kan? Ada cokelat pertemanan dan terima kasih, bukan?_ " pikir Kokone sambil sibuk memilih cokelat yang ia pikir adalah paling terbaik.

Ia tidak menyangka hasil penjualan cokelat setengahnya disisihkan untuk seseorang. Helaan nafas lelah hanya bisa ia keluarkan lewat mulut.

Sampai di rumah ia cepat-cepat membuat cokelat, bahkan dua jenis yaitu Praline dan Truffle. Ibunya hanya melihat lewat pintu dan tersenyum melihat anaknya sendiri.

Sepulang sekolah keesokan harinya dengan cepat ia kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil cokelat yang ia buat semalaman. Terlihat sekali sangat rapi, tiap potongan praline maupun truffle diletakkan dalam wadah cokelat kotak-kotak sebanyak delapan buah. Ia berpamitan dan mengambil bis terdekat untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

Untung saja ia punya ingatan tajam, tempat yang dituju tidak salah. Sebuah apartemen mewah yang berdiri kokoh diantara semua bangunan. Ia bahkan sampai harus bertanya ke beberapa orang karena lupa lokasi di mana ruang apartemen milik Kiyoteru.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen, ia menekan bel dan hanya disambut oleh laki-laki berbeda orang dengan ciri khas rambut merah terang.

"Huh? Kau siapa?" laki-laki tersebut tanpa rasa canggung bertanya.

"U-um... ini apartemen milik Hiyama-san, bukan?"

"Maksudmu Teru? Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Ke-kemana ya orangnya?"

"Oh, dia sedang bertemu psikiatris pribadinya. Kau ada apa tujuanmu ke sini? Oh ya, tidak sopan ya? Masuk saja."

Enak saja mau mengajak masuk, pikir Kokone kesal.

"Tidak usah, tuan... aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Hiyama-san"

Laki-laki itu kemudian memperhatikan Kokone dari ujung rambut hingga kaki.

"Pakaianmu memang seragam sekolah tapi seingatku Teru tidak mengajar seumuran anak SMA. Atau jangan katakan kau pacarnya?"

"Bukan! Baiklah, karena dia tidak ada jadi aku mau pulang"

"Tidak menunggu? Dia bakalan datang sebentar lagi kok"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ayolah masuk, aku jadi penasaran akhirnya ada perempuan yang mau sama Teru."

Kokone ingin menolak, tapi senyuman dan pintu yang terbuka membuatnya merasa tak enak. Ia akhirnya masuk walaupun rasa menyesal mulai memenuhi kepalanya.

* * *

a.n

Kenapa Kokone pakai nama belakang Mitsugi? Karena Kokone tidak punya nama belakang dan Mitsugi salah satu artinya adalah 'sedang jatuh cinta' jadi cocok dengan Kokone yang bertema Valentine XDD

Author : Terima kasih sudah membaca!


	2. Bittersweet Ending

Author : Ada sedikit cameo di sini, Vocaloid anak kecil

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid, lisensi milik Yamaha sedangkan pustaka suara milik perusahaan masing-masing**

 **Warning : aman!**

* * *

Kokone masuk, apartemen yang sama terlihat tak ada perbedaan. Mungkin sedikit berantakan pada bagian dapur dengan peralatan masak kotor. Kokone duduk di sofa yang tersedia dan terlihat duduk dengan kaku.

"Kalau bukan pacarnya lalu kau siapa? Teru kan dilarang mengajar sekolah SMA semenjak ada permasalahan khusus dulu."

Apa yang ada dipikirannya tentang laki-laki muda berambut merah hanya satu, dia sangat cerewet. Kedua, ia pasti sangat dekat dengan penolongnya ketika hari Minggu karena terlihat mudah sekali membicarakan masalahnya kepada orang lain seperti ini.

"A-aku mengenal dia karena dia menolongku saat hari Minggu kemarin. Aku pingsan dan ia merawarku, bahkan mendapatkan kembali dompet yang dicopet."

Laki-laki rambut merah itu langsung duduk manis dengan sekantung kripik kentang di tangan.

"Hmm? Kau pingsan? Teru memang baik tapi tentang pencopet... dia kan tidak bisa berkelahi bahkan selalu kalah atau jangan katakan..."

"Jangan katakan apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa buk-"

Pintu apartemen diketuk lagi, laki-laki berambut merah sekarang sudah pergi ke depan pintu dan membukakannya setelah melihat siapa si tamu. Ternyata yang datang adalh pemilik apartemen mewah tersebut. Laki-laki rambut hitam dengan kacamata terlihat mengobrol dengan si rambut merah.

"Ah, kau kenapa ke sini?"

"U-umm..."

Laki-laki berambut merah menepuk Kiyoteru, "siapa gadis cantik ini? Pacarmu, Teru?"

"Bukan Akito, dia perempuan yang dulu pingsan..."

Kokone merasa janggal, kenapa tidak dijelaskan kalau ia yang menolongnya.

"Tapi katanya dia ditolong olehmu karena dia pingsan" Akito berjalan di belakang temannya.

Kiyoteru menghela nafas lelah kemudian melihat wajah Kokone.

"Aku pakai kacamata atau tidak?"

"Eh?"

"Ya, yang kau lihat ketika hari Minggu memakai kacamata atau tidak?"

"T-tidak pakai dan... dengan rambut berantakan"

"..."

Laki-laki yang terlihat seperti orang sopan justru terlihat lebih ketus daripada si mata tajam hari Minggu kemarin.

"Maaf jika ada perkataanku yang salah" ia meminta maaf walaupun ada nada sarkasme di dalamnya.

"Ah, tidak... hanya saja mungkin kau salah orang" sekarang senyuman seperti melihat seorang anak kecil diperlihatkan Kiyoteru.

"Salah orang?"

"Ya, maaf ya."

Akito terlihat memperhatikan secara bergantian antara Kiyoteru dan Kokone. Kiyoteru dengan cepat masuk ke dalam kamar di mana Kokone pernah tidur semalaman karena pingsan. Merasa kalau laki-laki dengan kacamata sudah sibuk dengan urusannya, Akito melihat Kokone dengan pandangan simpatik.

"Hei, mau kuceritakan permasalahan Teru? Lalu aku melihat kau bawa kotak ukuran sedang. Jangan katakan cokelat buat Teru lagi? Kemarin kan hari Valentine hahaha"

Kokone memerah wajahnya, "I-iya"

"Kalau begitu kita keluar, sekalian makan! Aku ingin menceritakan banyak hal padamu. Apalagi khusus untuk calon pacar Teru"

"Aku bukan calon pacarnya!"

Kokone sekarang berada di tempat makan ramen. Terlihat disekitar mereka juga ada anak-anak sekolahan. Tempat tersebut penuh dengan pengunjung.

"Aku sengaja pilihkan tempat makan di sini karena banyak yang makan seumuran denganmu di sini"

Kokone mengangguk, "umm... namaku Kokone Mitsugi, panggil aku Kokone"

"Akito Hiyama, panggil saja dengan Akito"

"Ta-tapi"

"Sudah panggil saja dengan panggilan Akito, Kokone-chan"

"Ba-baiklah Akito... kun?"

Aku hanya nyengir dengan mengangkat jempol berarti mengiyakan panggilan Kokone untuknya.

Mereka berakhir memesan ramen daging sapi. Kokone terlihat memakan dengan perlahan-lahan karena masih panas sedangkan Akito justru bersemangat menyantapnya sampai mengipas-kipaskan mulut menggunakan tangan.

"Fuah, panas tapi enak! Oh, ya... masalah Teru jangan beritahu siapa pun ya? Kau pasti pernah dengan band Ice Mountain yang sayangnya bubar setahun yang lalu"

"Ah, band itu sempat naik daun tapi karena ada masalah jadi bubar kalau tidak salah karena vokalisnya memilih jalur solo ya? Memangnya kenapa? Aku... tidak terlalu mengikuti berita tentang dunia musik"

"Yah, aku dan Teru alias laki-laki kacamata tadi yang ketus padamu itu anggotanya. Bahkan dia itu si vokalis"

"Eh?"

"Yup! Kau tahu apa yang bermasalah? Oh ya, jangan bicarakan pada siapa pun ya? Soalnya ini masalah internal dan bakalan bermasalah juga bagi Teru yang mulai mengambil solo karir."

Kokone berhenti menatap makanannya dan langsung melihat Akito dengan pandangan bingung.

"Itu karena Teru sendiri yang ingin bubar karena permasalah dia. Kau bilang kan pada hari Minggu yang menolongmu dia tapi tidak memakai kacamata dan berambut berantakan?"

Kokone akhirnya mengerti maksud Akito, ternyata memang benar kecurigaannya tadi benar. Ada kejanggalan dengan laki-laki rambut hitam tersebut.

"Dia mengidap kelainan psikologi dan sebenarnya bahkan terbentuknya band karena dia tapi sebenarnya bukan dia secara langsung juga sih. Hmm... disebutnya apa ya sama psikiatris pribadi dia itu? Kalau orang awam bilangnya pemecahan kepribadian, alter ego begitu"

"Eh? D-dia punya berapa kepribadian?"

"Dua, satu yang pakai kacamata dan yang tidak. Mungkin yang pakai kacamata terlihat ketus tapi dia sebenarnya kepribadian yang asli. Sedangkan satunya tidak dan sekarang lagi menjalani terapi agar tidak bertambah. Bahkan ia yang tadinya mengajar SMA sampai dipindah ke SD untuk menghindari tekanan."

Kokone hanya termenung, ia menghabiskan ramen yang tersisa di mangkuk. Kemudian meminum jus strawberry dingin dengan pelan.

"Dia pasti merasa tidak nyaman karena punya dua kepribadian. Bahkan ketus padaku tadi itu karena yang menolongku bukan dia tapi satunya lagi sedangkan apartemen itu milik Hiyama-san. Aku mengerti kenapa dia sedikit dingin sama orang"

"Eh? Dia aslinya tidak seperti itu kok, bahkan lebih lembut daripada sisi satunya. Bahkan sisi satunya biasanya menyebalkan sekali."

Kokone bertambah bingung, "dia tidak terlihat seperti itu bagiku."

...

Kokone kembali ke rumah menjelang petang. Ibunya khawatir tapi mendengar penjelasan sang anak ia justru tertawa.

"Akhirnya ada orang yang kau sukai, Kokone!"

"Aku tidak menyukainya, Ibu! Aku cuma memberikan cokelat terima kasih untuknya"

"Ya itu terserah bagimu, Kokone."

Kokone hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sang ibu tersenyum kucing.

Esok hari sekolah sudah normal, tidak ada yang membagikan cokelat hanya pembicaraan lanjutan hari kemarin tentang laki-laki. Tampaknya beberapa gadis bahkan mendapatkan hati laki-laki pujaan mereka. Kokone hanya tersenyum melihat kalau ada gadis yang memesan cokelatnya berhasil berpacaran.

Cokelat di pendingin di rumahnya sekarang jadi pikiran juga. Apakah ia harus memakannya sendiri atau bagaimana? Dijual juga ia tidak yakin ada yang membeli karena selain hari Valentine sudah lewat juga harganya lebih tinggi daripada cokelat di toko.

Ia menghempaskan badannya ke kursi dengan lelah.

"Kokone terlihat frustasi~" suara perempuan bersemangat mengagetkan, ternyata Gumi lagi.

"Gumi! Sepertinya kau senang mengagetkanku yang sibuk berpikir"

"Habis baru pertama kali Kokone terlihat memikirkan suatu masalah sampai seperti orang kehilangan nyawa" Gumi mengambil kursi terdekat dan duduk di samping Kokone, tangannya menopang dagu.

"Aku bingung Gumi, ada seseorang yang punya penyakit tapi di saat bersamaan orang tadi menolongku. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuknya sayangnya benda itu tidak banyak. Kalau kuberikan karena alasan dia menolongku dijamin ia tidak akan menerimanya dan kalau untuk membuat perasaannya lebih baik karena penyakit... aku takut dia akan tersinggung"

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau digabung? Maksudku, kau memberi hadiah agar dia merasa baikan sekaligus berterima kasih kutebak ia tidak akan menolaknya. Kan hadia tersebut punya tujuan dan biasanya orang tidak mau menolaknya. Aku saja tidak akan bisa menolak."

Kokone menatap Gumi dengan pandangan malas.

"Hei minimal aku memberi masukan!"

"Ya, terserah katamu Gumi..."

"Tapi... hadiahnya apa? Tumben sekali ada seseorang yang ingin kau beri hadiah"

"Tadi tidak dengar orang tersebut punya penyakit?"

Gumi hanya berakhir tersenyum dengan arti 'hei maafkan aku' dan membuat Kokone menarik nafas karena sang sahabat.

Kokone pulang ke rumah, karena sang ibu belum ada ia sendirian dan langsung pergi ke kamar. Sampai di kamar, tanpa mengganti baju ia merebahkan diri. Tas saja ia lempar di sampingnya. Tangannya menutupi wajah.

Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa seseorang laki-laki dengan umur terpaut jauh dengannya (ia sekarang 18 tahun dan sebentar lagi lulus dari SMA) menjadi beban pikiran. Apalagi setelah mengetahui seluk beluk si laki-laki, dari kenyataan kalau dia artis sampai memiliki dua kepribadian.

Teringat kembali dengan cokelat membuatnya bertekad untuk memberikan kepada si laki-laki.

Benar saja, sekarang Kokone duduk termenung di dalam bis dengan sekotak cokelat yang kemarin ia bawa.

" _Aku benar-benar payah... jangan katakan perasaan suka dengan seseorang itu menyebalkan seperti sekarang? Tunggu, memangnya aku suka sama laki-laki itu? Dia sudah beda umurnya, jauh beda! Dia lebih tua darimu, Kokone..._ "

Kokone menarik nafas untuk mengurangi rasa stress yang ditimbulkan. Mendengar pengumuman kalau tempat pemberhentian yang dituju telah dekat, ia bersiap-siap turun.

Langkah kaki ia percepat menuju apartemen di mana Kiyoteru tinggal, namun sayang si pemilik tidak ada.

"Oh, kau kenal Kiyo-chan?" seorang nenek keluar dari ruang apartemen di depan milik Kiyoteru. Kokone hanya mengangguk.

"Biasanya ia kalau jam segini belum pulang masih berada di SD Hachigata-Jou, menemani seorang anak kecil yang kebetulan memiliki orang tua sangat sibuk. Coba saja cari ke sana"

Kokone membungkuk tanda terima kasih, "ah iya Nek, terima kasih atas informasinya."

Nenek itu hanya membalas terima kasih dengan senyuman.

Tanpa berlama-lama ia turun ke lantai bawah dan kembali ke halte untuk selanjutnya naik bis menuju sekolah yang dimaksud.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan SD Hachigata-Jou karena memang satu wilayah dengan SMA di mana Kokone bersekolah. Hanya butuh jalan kaki beberapa saat, gedung sekolah SD sudah terlihat berdiri kokoh. Dan ia baru ingat, dirinya tidak tahu ruangan di mana Kiyoteru mengajar.

" _Aku bodoh..._ "

Permasalahan utama, SD di Jepang memiliki rata-rata ukuran luas hanya untuk lapangan. Belum ditambah bangunan besar juga walaupun jika disamakan dengan SMA tidak sama. Tapi tetap saja suatu kebodohan mencari dua orang di dalam sekolah dasar di Jepang.

Tapi mata Kokone menangkap dua orang berbeda gender sekaligus umur sedang mengobrol di bawah pohon dengan dipenuhi bunga dan bukan pohon Sakura. Kokone mendekati mereka dengan memegang erat kotak cokelat di tangan. Tapi, bagaimana dengan si anak kecil? Ia menyesal tidak membawa permen atau apa pun untuk diberikan.

Belum ia masuk ke lingkungan sekolah, sebuah mobil terparkir di belakangnya. Terlihat dua pasang laki-laki dan perempuan dewasa keluar dari mobil. Mereka ternyata mendekati Kokone.

"Nak, apa kau melihat seorang anak kecil dengan guru laki-laki berambut hitam dengan kacamata?" perempuan tersebut bertanya dengan sopan.

"Umm... itu di pohon di sana"

"Ah, terima kasih." Keduanya langsung pergi menuju guru dengan muridnya berada.

Kokone jadi merasa tidak nyaman. Jika mendekati mereka, ia merasa seperti orang asing tak tahu malu. Ingin ia pulang, terutama hari makin sore tapi melihat cokelat, ia tidak mau harus membawa kembali ke rumah. Apalagi, sudah dua hari menginap di pendingin rumah.

Sekarang pasangan tersebut kembali lagi, membawa seorang anak dengan rambut cokelat dikuncir dua. Terlihat sekali si anak bahagia, terutama pada sang ayah. Kokone tersenyem sendu, melihat tangan mungil si anak kecil memegang lembut ayahnya.

"Ah, kau lagi..." oh, bicara tentang guru berkacamata ternyata Kiyoteru. Ia menghampiri Kokone yang berdiri mematung memperhatikan keluarga kecil tadi telah pergi menggunakan mobil.

"Ma-maaf tapi aku ingin memberikan cokelat untukmu. Maksudku, mendengar tentang keadaanmu... cokelat bisa mengurangi stress dan membuat tenang. Jadi-"

"Tapi cokelat ini juga untuk Teru, kan?" Kiyoteru memotong perkataan Kokone dan membuat lawan bicara sedikit tersentak.

"I-iya" jawab Kokone pelan, pandangan matanya juga menghindari tatapan Kiyoteru.

"Tadi kau bilang tentang keadaanku, Akito cerita padamu ya?"

Kokone tidak bicara, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Mau jalan-jalan dahulu? Tenang, akan kuantarkan tapi sayangnya aku tidak bawa mobil jadi jalan kaki ya?"

Kokone berakhir berjalan berduaan dengan Kiyoteru yang sekarang telah melepas jas. Mereka menuju taman kota terdekat dan memilih duduk di bangku. Keduanya menatap tanaman yang mengeluarkan bunga bermacam warna karena memang musim semi. Mereka hanya diam, tidak ada yang berani angkat bicara.

Kiyoteru mengendurkan dasi dan menjadi pembuka pembicaraan, "biasanya orang-orang yang mengenal diriku sampai mengetahui kalau aku punya masalah tentang penyakit psikologi akan menjauh. Atau hanya tahu sisi lainku tanpa mengenalku. Saat mengenal mereka akan menghindari karena ternyata... aku yang asli haha."

Kokone hanya mendengarkan, kotak cokelat di tangan ia buka dan berikan pada si laki-laki.

"Ini cokelatnya... aku... aku sendiri yang buat."

Kiyoteru mengambil satu buah truffle dari kotak dan memakannya.

"Enak dan lebih pahit daripada cokelat yang ada di toko"

"U-umm... itu kuberi tambahan _cacao nibs_ dan mungkin terlalu banyak jadi pahitnya berlebihan. Aku akan menguranginya kalau membuat lagi nanti"

"Tidak kok, aku suka yang pahit tapi Teru mungkin akan sedikit mengkritikmu karena terlalu pahit baginya"

"Eh?"

Cokelat yang berjumlah delapan buah tidak dihabiskan oleh Kiyoteru. Ia menyisakan dua praline dan dua truffle.

"Disisakan?"

"Kan cokelat ini untuk Teru awalnya, ya kan?"

Kokone hanya tersenyum dengan canggung dan langsung menunjukkan wajah mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku belum berkenalan dengan anda kan? perkenalkan, namaku Kokone Mitsugi"

"Namaku Kiyoteru Hiyama, kau boleh memanggilku Kiyo"

Kokone menggeleng, "aku akan memanggilmu Teru-san"

"Tapi... dia juga..."

"Sahabatmu tetap memanggilmu Teru, aku akan memanggilmu dengan panggilan tersebut!"

Kiyoteru terkekeh dan selanjutnya berdiri melakukan peregangan.

"Aku merasa baikan, terima kasih atas cokelatnya."

...

Dua hari setelahnya, Kiyoteru yang kali ini tidak memakai kacamata melihat lemari pendingin mencari sebuah kotak ukuran sedang berisi cokelat. Ia sebenarnya sedikit terkejut dengan isi surat dari Kiyo (si pemilik asli tubuhnya) bercerita lewat surat jika dia merasa lebih baik. Bahkan mulai menerima kalau ada seseorang bersandar dengannya di satu tubuh.

Dalam surat tersebut juga mengatakan kalau perasaan lega karena seorang gadis SMA sekaligus _chocolatier_ muda memberikan sekotak cokelat dan baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya ada orang menerima keadaannya tanpa merasa keberatan. Ia tersenyum sendiri membaca surat tersebut.

"Hmm... ini cokelatnya? Ah, pahit sekali! Aku kira cokelatnya memiliki kandungan susu banyak tapi ternyata tidak!"

Di dalam kotak cokelat tersebut ada sebuah kartu ucapan.

 _Terima kasih sudah menolongku_

 _Kokone_

* * *

Author : Ending yang ngegantung karena memang fic ini sengaja dibuat nggak terlalu nyerempet ke romance jadi yaaa dan sebenernya bisa dibilang alternate ending dari fic rate-M author berjudul 'Maya' jadi happy ending XDD

Oh, terima kasih yang mau baca dan adios!


End file.
